


My T.E.A.M

by ImberBimber



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberBimber/pseuds/ImberBimber
Summary: A new Merc joins a Battle worn team in the middle of the desert, hoping to get away from memories that don't seem to be his anymore.But after a few months of endless fighting, he realizes that the go-lucky team he's joined isn't really that innocent after all, and his attempts to dig deeper might uncover things that should have been left buried.
Kudos: 4





	My T.E.A.M

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back on the fanfiction band-wagon! After taking a bit of a break, I realized that bringing this plot to life might actually be a good way to relieve some stress after work, and who doesn't want to see more of their favorite 70's misfits in some whacky adventures? 
> 
> This might be slow update wise, but feel free to leave comments, make short story suggestions, or ask any questions you might have about the characters in this story. It won't be completely true to canon, but that just means there's more to explore.

‘And you want to be a Mercenary’ she sneered, face twisting into a crooked smile at the thought. The young man sitting across from her couldn’t help but note how the Purple woman’s wrinkles only seemed more pronounced when she smiled… Her already cold and calculating gaze only grew more malicious with the flash of her yellowing teeth. 

They were in a cold room, the boy’s mind wandering as he thought about how there was something about old people and the cold. They always seemed to enjoy it, and he couldn’t understand why. 

This woman wasn’t an exception to the rule, and didn’t seem to mind it in the least. She was big, and not in a literal sense. There was something about her black hair, peppered with grey, falling along her shoulders and contrasting wonderfully with her pressed purple suit that made him shiver. This woman could kill him with a glance, he was sure of it, all propped up in her big chair like some sort of overseer.

To be fair, he figured that had to be her job, judging by the numerous Televisions mounted on her wall. 

‘Well, yeah- You’re hiring, aren’t you?’ God, his voice sounded so weak in comparison, almost shaky. But it was hard to get enough nerve to say yes- Especially when he wasn’t really sure himself.

‘Yes, I suppose we are- But what does someone like… You… Have to offer me?’ 

It was a good question, what did he have to offer? Her words hung heavy on his shoulders, and he couldn’t help but chew his lip, unconsciously picking at his fingers under the table. 

The Administrator regarded him, taking in his small frame and nervous jitters. He was such a child in her eyes, his shaggy brown hair and acne dotted cheeks not helping his case. Then again, he’d be something new for the system- Something that hadn’t been introduced before. 

She knew what he needed, and he knew she could get it for him- But he had to give her a fair trade, and so far his options weren’t looking good. 

‘I’m open to long term contracts’ he started, trying to choose his words carefully. ‘I have nowhere to go, and nothing to lose. Worst case scenario, you don’t have a lot of loose ends to tie up.’ 

‘For someone so young, you seem awfully ready to die.’ She hummed, twirling a pen between her fingers- Mind already made up. 

He couldn’t tell if she was disappointed in him, or if she found his suicidal declaration and hopelessness amusing. There was this strange look in her eyes, and he found he couldn’t bring himself to look away. 

‘It’s all I ever really wanted,’ he whispered, and it was true. 

-

That was his ‘hiring process.’ 

After a week of brutal training, some name changes and so forth, Mann Co. slapped him on a train and sent him south. At first it felt unreal- Leaving his life behind and getting assigned this strange ‘Grounder’ persona, especially when he had just starting to get his shit together back home, but- Here he was, trying to figure out if he made the right choice, still calculating his pros and cons as he took a fast track straight to hell. 

Then again, Hell might as well have been exactly where he was heading.

It was already so hot, his hair sticking to his forehead, damp patches decorating his Mann Co. issued shirt- No, his ‘breathable fabric clothing article’ as he tugged nervously at the collar. 

Stifling, that was a better word for it. 

Moving millions of miles away to get a new job in some foriegn country felt more like an impulse decision in retrospect, but in this moment, it was akin to some sort of horrid daymare. The trip felt too slow, the train had barely any air conditioning, and the sun was relentless- Almost like some ethereal being was trying it’s damndest to keep Grounder home and away from all of this mess. 

But he was stubborn- he thought it’d be relieving, almost freeing, moving away from it all. Moving was like a wash of change that left little of the old you behind; It was a chance for better opportunities, better choices… Maybe even a better him. 

But looking outside, counting the few feeble cacti that flew by… It felt like more of a mistake then anything. 

‘How’re you holding up?’ 

A shiver ran straight down his spine, a nervous chuckle slipping out in response. He'd almost forgotten he wasn’t alone- Giving the nice lady with glasses a ‘confident’ grin to make up for it, even if it came out as more of a lopsided smile. 

‘Alright, just can’t wait to get off this damn train.’ 

Pauling, that was her name. Some sort of Assistant for the Administrator or something- At least she seemed nice enough. 

She was sitting in the seat in front of him, scribbling away at some clipboard while they waited, her legs crossed and glock barely poking out from under her dress as she regarded him through her oval glasses- He couldn’t help but feel kind of silly for forgetting about the only other person on this train, even if she had been quiet for a majority of the trip. 

She had black hair like the old lady- But neater, and pulled back in a messy bun that gave away just how hard she worked. Even if she was strapped for time, she must have had the time to get her outfit put together, because she wore pretty nice office clothes for someone who looked as stressed out as she was.

The specks of dried blood on the edge of her deep violet shirt were kind of a red flag, though, and Grounder was just glad she was on his side, and not looking at him past the barrel of a gun. 

‘That’s good, eagerness on your first day is always a welcome trait.’ 

Well, he wasn’t really eager, but he nodded anyway- Best just to roll along with it. 

‘We should be there in another ten minutes or so-’ she continued, looking out the window. She didn’t seem to be faring much better than he was with the heat, and Grounder couldn’t help but feel bad when he noticed the thin sheet of sweat on her forehead. 

‘Are you going to be alright on the ride back?’ 

‘Me?’ Brushing some shiny strands of loose hair back behind her ear, she chuckled, the sound almost dripping with relief. ‘I have my scooter waiting for me at the base. The Administrator didn’t want you to travel alone, so that’s why I’m here.’ 

Surprised, Grounder held back a soft retort. He didn’t need a babysitter- But he was sure that wasn’t exactly why Pauling was here. Maybe there was some chance of getting jumped, or perhaps the Administrator wanted a medical professional on board with him… Was Pauling even a Doctor? 

It didn’t matter, he had bigger things to feel worried about. Nodding softly as if he understood the reason behind her temporary ‘chaperone’ charge, he looked out the window again, hoping to catch some hint of the base he was being sent to. 

After training under this ‘Saxton Hale’ guy, he knew what his strengths and weaknesses were. He was quick, that was good. Quick, sometimes clever, and always clumsy- He couldn’t fathom it’d be that bad. Go in, battle, go home, sleep- 

If he could avoid any problems with his teammates, this would be a piece of cake. 

While he looked out the Window, Pauling couldn’t help but glance him over. 

What the Hell had the Administrator been thinking? He looked far too young for this line of work- His hair was a dirty blonde mess, light acne scars dotting his pale cheeks. His uniform almost looked a size too big on him, the gun harnesses and chest straps the only thing making it look semi-conformed to his frame. 

If it hadn’t been for the bags under his eyes and his weary expression, she would have assumed he was in his late teens, at best. 

Her boss rarely made mistakes, this had to be some sort of calculated decision- Why else would he be here? A support class that barely dealt any damage, the ‘Grounder’ was more of an experiment then anything at this point. 

Looking out the window, she frowned, wishing she hadn’t come along- She could be in an air conditioned base already, waiting for him to arrive, but curiosity had really gotten to her this time. Besides his appearance, he didn’t seem that special- Kind of quiet, in her opinion, if not a little bland. 

Hopefully he wouldn’t be too much of a hassle to wipe from their system later. 

Standing with a weary sigh, she braced herself as the train began to slow, almost huffing in amusement as Grounder was snapped back to reality, the guy catching himself before he could be thrown from his seat. 

‘You ready to meet your team?’ 

Adjusting his harness, his chuckled, and she imagined the seasoned veterans she was about to throw him at eating him alive. 

‘As ready as I’ll ever be’ he managed, and she hoped he was right.


End file.
